Insulsas ilusiones
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuándo uno se encierra dentro de un capullo? Intentaré ayudar a mis amigos, y si no funciona, buscaré a alguien más que nos ayude a los tres. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. Arrojándome al fondo del abismo

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: _Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**__

¡Hola a todos! Ando un poco frustrada porqué no he podido terminar algo en lo qué estoy trabajando desde hace días. Así que, buenas noches y tengan dulces sueños. n.n/

Disfruten este pequeño capítulo. ;D

* * *

**Insulsas ilusiones. **

**_Capítulo 1: _**Arrojándome al fondo del abismo.

\- Puedes hacer lo qué quieras, de ahora en adelante Ya no me importa lo qué hagas.-

_Y esas palabras fueron su libertad, y su condena..._

\- Si estás tan convencido, qué así sea.-

_Él estuvo de acuerdo, y no habría marcha atrás..._

\- Bien.-

_Él aceptó qué así fuera, y no dejaría que nadie dijera lo contrario..._

\- Adiós.-

_Sin un beso, se fue. No lo detuvo, porqué no quiso hacerlo. De nada serviría..._

\- Idiota.-

_Se derrumbó, junto con todo el peso de sus sentimientos..._

\- Idiota.-

_Se asfixió entre celos y soledad..._

\- Idiota.-

_Más debía ser fuerte, porqué sabía qué de un momento a otro sería reemplazado..._

\- Idiota.-

_Hombre o mujer, no le importaba, así como tampoco sucedió con él..._

\- Idiota.-

_Tanto tiempo aplastó su corazón, qué los trozos eran demasiado finos para unirlos de nuevo..._

\- ...-

_Pero ya le no importaba..._

\- Ya no.-

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Observándote desde el más oscuro rincón

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_ **¿Cómo han estado en estos días? Acá ha estado lloviendo por estos días, pero bueno, un poco de lluvia no hará daño, ¿verdad?

Lo que va en cursiva es lo que piensa sólo uno de los personajes, espero que ustedes sepan quién es.

La canción _"¿Quién te cantará?"_ de **Mocedades** no la uso con fines de lucro, sino para la trama de este fic.

Ahora pasemos al único review:

**_~*~Danni:_ **Es simple, es una ruptura. Y no es uno, sino más. Muchas gracias por el review. :3

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Insulsas ilusiones.**

_**Capítulo 2:** _Observándote desde el más oscuro rincón.

**_Ayer pensé en decirte adiós, _**  
**_y me faltó el valor. _**  
**_Y es que había en tus ojos tanto amor._**

_Y sólo es aquí, en la escuela, en donde puedo verte casi a diario, sin el temor de mirarte y qué te percates de ello._

_Riendo siempre, al lado de tus inseparables amigos, mordiéndome con fuerzas los labios, en un arranque de coraje y celos, sin poder acercarme a ti._

**_Qué fácil es decir adiós.  
Qué fácil olvidar.  
Qué difícil será para los dos._**

Justo ahí, en el pasillo, y acompañado de Antonio y Gilbert; Francis y Arthur se encontraron. No se dicen nada, y menos cuando se han olvidado de respirar, ninguno desvía la mirada, posiblemente con el temor de salir perdiendo en ese instante, cuando se ven frente a frente. Finalmente el inglés agacha el rostro, declarándose el perdedor, por lo que el rubio de ojos azules se saborea la victoria, acomodándose con vanidad el cabello...

\- Mon ami Anthony, mon ami Gilbert. Ya que no tenemos nada qué hacer por la noche, ¿no se les apetece ir por una bebida, y disfrutar de la compañía de algunas belles femmes?-

\- ¡Ah, un poco de acción y cerveza para esta noche!- El albino de ojos rojos se deleitaba en el momento con el imaginario sabor de la fría bebida alcohólica.- No suena nada mal.-

\- Bueno, ya que no tenemos trabajos ni nada por el estilo, a mí me parece bien.- Respondió con una sonrisa el ibérico.- ¿Hoy mismo?-

\- Oui.- Y se llevó una mano al mentón, esperando la reacción del rubio de ojos verdes.

Iba a hablar, no le permitiría burlarse de él de ese modo. Y antes siquiera de alzar el puño, recordó entonces que ya no tenía razón para ello. Dejó caer el brazo sobre el costado, y avanzó sin siquiera voltearse a verles, para no observar la hiriente sonrisa del francés...

**_¿Quién te cantará (¿Quién te cantará? Ah) con esta guitarra?  
¿Quién la hará sonar (¿Quién la hará sonar? Ah... Ah) cuando no esté yo?  
¿Quién dará a tu casa color, y a tu lecho calor?  
¿Quién te hará el amor?  
Uh. Uh. Uh._**

**_¿Quién te cantará (¿Quién te cantará? Ah) con esta guitarra?  
¿Quién la hará sonar (¿Quién la hará sonar? Ah... Ah) cuando no esté yo?  
¿Quién dará a tu casa color, y a tu lecho calor?  
¿Quién te hará el amor?  
Uh. Uh Uh._**

\- Vámonos pues.- Soltó un suspiro, sin prestarle atención a un cosquilleo en su pecho.

\- ¡Sí!- Estiró los brazos Gilbert.- ¡Cerveza! ¡Kesesesesese!-

Comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo, pensando en las posibilidades de esa noche...

\- ¡Bastardo!-

Antonio se detuvo, volteando la mirada, para encontrarse con un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, quién se aproximó a él...

\- ¡Lovi!- Le sonrió el de ojos verdes-aceitunados.- ¿Cómo estás?-

\- ¡Cállate, maldito bastardo!- Le gritó molesto, más tomó un poco de aire para calmarse, desviando levemente el rostro.- Escucha, yo quiero decirte...-

\- ¡Antonio! ¡Vámonos ya!- Le gritaron, interrumpiendo a Lovino.

\- ¡Sí!- Alzó el brazo para indicarles que lo esperaran, y se giró rumbo a Lovino.- ¿Podríamos hablar después, Lovi?-

El italiano no pudo hacer más que una mueca al respecto...

\- Haz... lo que quieras.- Apretó con fuerza sus manos, cerrándolas en puños.- ¡Bastardo!-

Y se echó a correr, cerrando los ojos, y deseando no sentirse avergonzado...

\- Lovi.-

_¿Porqué no te das cuenta del daño qué me haces?_

_¿Porqué debo ser yo quién siempre salga perdiendo?_

_¿Porqué?_

_**¿Quién tachará mi dirección  
de tu libreta azul,  
archivando mi historia en un cajón?**_

_**¿Y tú qué harás?  
**__**¿A donde irás?  
Tal vez me olvidarás,  
y pondrás mi guitarra en un rincón.**_

Esa noche, los tres se hallaban en un bar, y no importaba la edad qué tuvieran, los conocían bastante bien como para dejarlos tomar con libertad...

\- ¡Ah!- Gilbert dejó su tarro en la mesa, de forma escandalosa.- ¡No hay nada mejor en la vida que ésto! ¿No es así, Antonio?-

Mas no le contestaba, viendo fijamente el vaso con licor, qué estaba frente a él...

\- ¿Antonio?- Lo sacudió un poco.

\- ¿Eh?- Reaccionó y le sonrió al albino.- ¿Qué sucede, Gilbert?-

\- Eso te pregunto yo a ti.-

Agachó levemente el rostro, le tenía preocupado la reacción del italiano, y tal vez era una buena idea comentarlo con alguien...

\- Bueno, yo...- Alzó la mirada, y se detuvo.- ¡Mira, Francis consiguió compañía!-

\- ¿En serio?- Y se giró en la silla para ver.- ¡Qué rápido!-

Ciertamente, ambos vieron al francés salir acompañado de una mujer, riendo posiblemente intoxicados por el brebaje enervante del alcohol, por lo qué de inmediato dedujeron que no llegaría esa noche a la casa qué los tres usaban como hogar...

\- Maldito suertudo.- Masculló.

_**¿Quién te cantará con esta guitarra?  
¿Quién la hará sonar cuando no esté yo?  
¿Quién dará a tu casa color, y a tu lecho calor?  
¿Quién te hará el amor?  
Uh. Uh. Uh.**_

Tras varias horas y tragos después, Antonio y Gilbert regresaron a la casa, en la cuál vivían con Francis. El retorno fue algo incómodo, ya que ninguno dijo nada en todo el trayecto de regreso, guardándose cada quién sus propios pensamientos para sí...

\- Bueno, ya me iré a dormir.- El de ojos rojos se estiró.- Buenas noches, An...-

***CRASH***

Voltearon ambos, tras oír el ruido, poniéndose alertas...

\- ¿Será un ladrón?-

Tomando algo con lo cuál defenderse, una lámpara de piso y una revista respectivamente, cuando pasaron a otro cuarto encendiendo la luz...

\- ¿Francis?-

La sorpresa fue tal, qué dejaron caer lo que traían en manos. El rubio de ojos azules estaba ahí, arrumbado en el suelo, junto a un par de botellas vacías de vino, y los restos de otra que no tuvo tanta suerte...

\- Oye, ¿qué haces aquí?- Avanzaron ambos, cuidando de no pisar los vidrios.

\- ¿No se supone que estarías con una mujer? Te vimos salir con una del bar.-

El galo, cuyos ojos estaban vidriosos por el alcohol, soltó un suspiro, acomodándose el cabello...

\- La despedí.- Confesó.- Justo cuando íbamos a entrar al hotel.-

Si el encontrarlo así los tenía asombrados, lo qué acaba de decirles los dejó aún más; sin contar qué no entendían el porqué, teniendo una oportunidad qué nadie desaprovecharía...

\- Creí que podría, pensé que esta noche me deleitaría con una piel sedosa y perfumada, dotada con los favores con la que los dioses le obsequiaron a las femmes.- Y ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos.- Pero, Arthur...-

_¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento?_

_¿Qué estarás haciendo?_

_¿Sin mí?_

\- Se apareció de seguro.- Comentó el germano con un gesto de fastidio.- Diciendo esas tonterías de ser un...-

\- Arthur rompió conmigo.- Interrumpió a su amigo, con una voz temblorosa desconocida en él.

\- ¿Qué?- Y por un momento, creyeron que sus cerebros habían detenido su funcionamiento, o era una malpasada provocada por el licor.

\- ¿Estabas saliendo con Arthur, Francis?- Preguntó conmocionado el español, viendo asentir al francés.

\- ¿Cómo?- El albino sintió el alcohol desvanecerse de su cuerpo, dejándolo sobrio por el shock.

\- Él quería que lo mantuviéramos en secreto.- Les explicó, alzando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.- Pero de la nada, ese hooligan cejón de mal gusto decidió romper sin dar siquiera una explicación.- Se puso de pie, sin importarle los trozos de la botella rota.- _**¡Y DE SEGURO SE ESTÁ RIENDO A MIS ESPALDAS, COCINANDO ESA MONSTRUOSIDAD A LA QUE LLAMA COMIDA!**_-

\- ¡Tranquilo, compañero!- Ambos lo sujetaron, antes de qué cometiera una barbaridad.

\- ¡Sí, al menos déjanos limpiar el suelo!-

Y lograron sentarlo en el sofá, mientras qué Gilbert recogía las botellas...

\- Al menos hubiera dejado una llena.- Se quejó.

_**¿Quién te cantará con esta guitarra?  
¿Quién la hará sonar (¿Quién la hará sonar? Uh. Uh) cuando no esté yo?  
¿Quién dará a tu casa color, y a tu lecho calor?  
¿Quién te hará el amor?  
**__**Uh. Uh. Uh.**_

En eso, sonó el teléfono, el cuál comenzó a repiquetear con fuerza...

\- Yo contestaré.- Le dijo el ibérico.- Tú cuida de Francis.-

\- Bien.-

Antonio salió entró al otro cuarto y alzó el auricular entonces, preguntándose si no sería la chica con la qué Francis saliera esa noche...

\- ¿Bueno?-

_\- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en contestar? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-_

\- ¡Ah, Lovi!- Suspiró aliviado.- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

_\- Escúchame, bastardo. Lo qué yo quiero decirte es...-_

\- **_¡ANTONIO!_**\- Gritó desesperado Gilbert.-_** ¡FRANCIS QUIERE SALIR CORRIENDO DESNUDO POR LAS CALLES, OTRA VEZ!**_-

\- ¡Ah, eso es grave!- El ibérico volvió a atender la llamada.- Lovi, ¿podemos platicar después? Francis está deprimido y borracho.-

Era bueno, y malo a la vez, qué estuvieran platicando por teléfono...

_\- Haz lo que quieras, bastardo.-_

Y molesto, cortó la llamada...

\- ¿Lovino?- Preguntó, esperando por una respuesta qué no llegaría.

\- **_¡ANTONIO!_**-

\- ¡Voy!-

_**¿Quién te cantará (¿Quién te cantará? Ah) con esta guitarra?  
¿Quién la hará sonar (¿Quién la hará sonar? Uh. Uh) cuando no esté yo?  
¿Quién dará a tu casa color, y a tu lecho calor?  
¿Quién te hará el amor?  
Uh. Uh. Uh.**_

Lograron apaciguarlo tras batallar con él. Por lo qué, estaba sentado en el piso de la cocina, apoyándose en uno de los estantes, cubierto con una sábana...

\- Ten, es café negro.- Le ofreció Gilbert una taza.- Hará que despejes la cabeza.-

\- Oui.-

Tomó la taza con la bebida cálida entre sus manos, viéndola fijamente, y esbozó una triste sonrisa...

\- A mon cher Arthur no le gustaba el café.-

Y las lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos azules, deslizándose por sus mejillas, mezclándose algunas de ellas con el café...

\- Sí.-

_**¿Quién te cantará (¿Quién te cantará? Ah) con esta guitarra?  
¿Quién la hará sonar (¿Quién la hará sonar? Uh. Uh) cuando no esté yo?  
¿Quién dará a tu casa color, y a tu lecho calor?**_

Junto con sus inseparables amigos a su lado...

_**¿Quién te hará el amor?**_

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Desde hace un par de días, comenzaron a llegar reviews de mis fanfics de South Park, los cuáles piden que los continúen, cosa qué planeo hacer algún día._

_Sin embargo, existe el conflicto de qué si lo hago en este momento, debo dejar de escribir de Hetalia entonces. En algunas ocasiones les he comentado sobre algunos de mis problemas para escribir. (Dígase falta de tiempo, mala salud, falta de una pc o laptop, sin contar los problemas personales o familiares qué ocurren de vez en cuando) No podría escribir de las dos porqué simplemente no puedo. Otra opción sería dejar de escribir completamente, o tomarme un descanso, el último que me tomé duró un año completo._

_No hay mucha diferencia en los motivos por los cuáles dejaría de escribir de una como de otra serie, porque son básicamente los mismos, (E incluso, he leído el mismo comentario que han dejado en fanfics de otros fanfickers, de ambas series) sin tomar en cuenta qué cada vez que reviso los fanfics de Hetalia tienen menos favoritos, alertas y vistas. Está bien, no me molesta qué sean sinceros en sus gustos. Y tal vez tenga qué ver con el hecho de que no les llegan las notificaciones, como algunos me han comentado, mas no lo sé, y a estas alturas ya no importa._

_Y es por eso que digo que no me preocupa el hecho de qué hay más gente qué pueden leer, por si ya no vuelvo a escribir nunca más._

_No dudaría en tomar una decisión, sino fuera porqué sé cuál es el resultado de la opción qué tome. Ya lo comenté en Facebook, pero prácticamente me quedé igual._

_Ustedes, ¿qué opinan al respecto?_


	3. Mi Asombrosa idea

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? :3 Pues es inicio de mes, y como llevo varios días sin escribir, intentaré continuar con éste, al fin y al cabo los capítulos son cortos, aunque después intentaré que sean un poco más largos, en fin.

Pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Guest:**_ x3 Eso quisieran las fans del FrUk, no digo que no me guste la pareja, pero a mí me dan igual, aunque no niego que me divierten mucho. Ésos cuatro van a necesitar mucha ayuda para poder arreglar sus problemas, pero ya veremos si alguien es capaz de hacerlo o no. Sobre dejar de escribir... a veces lo pienso demasiado, ya que nuevamente piden que sigamos escribiendo de South Park, y pues, no sé. ¡Gracias por el review! n.n

_**~*~Tamat:**_ No hay problema con eso de dejar o no review. x3 Siempre me gusta dejarlos con las dudas, aunque debo confesar que les dejo muchas pistas en ocasiones. Sobre Arthur y Francis, ellos necesitan dejar de ser cabezas duras y darse un tiempo para poder darse cuenta de qué deben hacer. Lo mismo con Lovino y Antonio, aunque el primero sólo necesita un poco de valor. Gracias por tu opinión, y pues ya veremos qué pasa. :3 Gracias por el review.

_**~*~Alhe's-Nevereverland:**_ ¡Oh, el café! Me encanta, aunque últimamente la marca que tomo me hace daño, deberé buscar otro. Lamento hacerte llorar, pero son ocasiones como éstas donde uno sopesa el corazón y debe decidir si seguir lastimándose o buscar una manera de cerrar las heridas. ;3 Gracias por tu review.

_**~*~Maykirkland:**_ ¡Muchas gracias! n_n Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero intentaré que los lapsos sean más cortos. ¿Sabían ustedes que mucho antes tardaba meses en sacar un sólo capítulo? :3 Gracias nuevamente por el review.

_**~*~Guest:**_ Bueeeno, quise iniciarlo de modo misterioso, pero no era tan difícil de adivinar quiénes son los personajes en cuestión, al menos hasta el segundo capítulo. Y no hay problema con eso de dejar o no review, entiendo que en ocasiones simplemente no se puede. Pronto se irán contestando tus preguntas con el transcurrir de la trama. ¡Gracias por el review! :3

_**~*~When-Life-Hands-You-Lemons:**_ Sobre la canción, sí es uno de los dos quién la canta, pronto sabrán quién. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero Antonio ya se ha dado cuenta de que algo está fuera de lo común con Lovino, que sepa qué es exactamente, tendrá que averiguarlo.

Puede que sí sean los dos protagonistas principales, pero hay que darle chanza a Gilbert, y en este capítulo sabremos qué se traerá en manos. Después de todo, son grandes amigos, pese a qué en ocasiones no se lleven bien.

Finalmente con tu review, te agradezco en nombre de mi hermana y mío el que nos expreses todos tus buenos deseos, a veces se nos es muy difícil el poder seguir adelante, y no a causa de la falta de ideas, deseando desistir en cualquier momento. Puede que el camino de pronto se torne tan oscuro que no nos permita avanzar, pero sabemos que habrá una pequeña luz, la cuál tarde o temprano nos facilitará dar un par de pasos adelante. Muchas gracias, y esperamos que de perdido pases un buen rato leyendo lo que escribimos. Gracias.

_**~*~Danni:**_ Ése es básicamente el problema, que ninguno tiene los pantalones ni el valor civil para hablar claro. Te agradecemos que nos leas, y mira que los de **South Park** son mucho más complejos que los de **Hetalia**, están en niveles muy diferentes, aunque _"¡Obvio! Si juegas con fuego, te vas a quemar"_ casi roza la línea intermedia entre ambas series. ¡Muchas gracias! Y pues esperamos que estés en donde estés, te encuentres bien, compañero.

_**~*~Teffy Uzumaki:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sí, lamentablemente en ocasiones no podemos continuar por causa de la enfermedad, o por otras cuestiones, pero intentamos seguir adelante. Muchas gracias por el review, y qué ojalá tengas más tiempo para ti. :3

Pues, no me queda más que seguir adelante. :3

Bien, disfruten el capítulo. ;D

* * *

**Insulsas ilusiones.**

_**Capítulo 3: **_Mi Asombrosa idea.

_En ocasiones, eso es lo único que me molesta de tener amigos..._

\- Francis no asistió a clases.- Dijo Antonio un poco apesumbrado, tras mirar durante una hora el asiento vacío.

\- Y no creo que entre a las demás materias.- Gilbert caminaba con las manos detrás de la nuca.- Con tal de no ver al empedernido inglés mofarse de él.-

_¿Porqué diablos deja que le afecte? Yo he andado con un par de chicas, y cuando terminamos, no dejo que se me suba a la cabeza, ni ando lloriqueando por nadie. No vale la pena..._

\- ¡Mira, es Lovi!- Apuntó emocionado el español al malhumorado italiano.- ¡Hey, Lovi!-

Sin embargo éste no lo escuchó, o al menos, fingió no hacerlo, acelerando el paso y perdiéndose entre los demás estudiantes, dejando al ibérico aminorar su paso hasta detenerse con una sonrisa que se borraba de su boca...

\- Lovino.- Bajó lentamente su brazo.

_Ése es la otra cosa que me molesta. Desde el viernes pasado, Antonio se la pasa más distraído de lo común y deprimido, aunque aquellos que no lo conocen tan bien como Francis y yo, creerían que no le pasa nada. No entiendo porqué deja que le pasen por encima. Debería ponerse los pantalones e ir directo al grano..._

\- Creo que no me oyó.- Le sonrió al albino.

\- Sí, tal vez.- Le respondió desganado el germano.

_Sigue repitiéndote eso, Antonio, pero no esperes creerlo en poco tiempo..._

**.~o0o~.**

_Lo malo de todo esto, es que me quedo solo y aburrido. Por eso no me gusta cuando mis amigos tienen parejas, o algo similar a eso..._

\- ¿Y si vamos a tomar algo esta noche?- Sugirió al día siguiente el de ojos rojos, a sus dos mejores amigos para levantarles el ánimo.

Ambos sonrieron, aunque su sonrisa no era una esbozada con felicidad, sino más bien, con conformidad...

\- No, gracias.- Respondió primero el español.- Tengo qué exponer una clase mañana, y quisiera estar descansado para ello.-

\- Está bien, ¿qué tal tú, barbón?-

Se tomó su tiempo para responder, después de todo sólo se trataba de un par de tragos...

\- Paso, quisiera tener una noche tranquilo en casa.- Le contestó el francés, sin siquiera molestarse por el mote puesto.- Pero si tú deseas salir, no te contengas por nosotros. Diviértete.-

_Y eso era como una puñalada en la espalda. Qué me dejen solo, nada más por la cuestión de qué necesitan tener tiempo a solas. O sin que nadie les moleste, incluyéndome. Y no es porqué alguno de nosotros haya hecho algo en contra del otro, simplemente es así. Y lo peor de todo era que no lo entendía..._

\- Está bien.- Sonrió el albino.- Saldré y tomaré todo la cerveza del mundo.

_¿Porqué lo permitían?..._

\- De acuerdo.- Sonrieron ambos.- No olvides tu llave al salir esta noche.-

_¿Porqué dejan lastimarse así por otros que posiblemente ni siquiera les importan?..._

\- Lo haré, así que no me esperen.- Y les dio una palmada a cada uno.

_¿Porqué no tienen un poco de respeto a sí mismos?..._

_No lo sé..._

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente, Gilbert ni siquiera deseaba salir de la cama debido a la cruda de la noche anterior...

\- ¡Ugh! Mi cabeza.- Se quejaba el germano con tremendas ojeras y un dolor creciente en el cerebro, o al menos por ahí cerca.- Siento que va a estallar.-

Y por si fuera poco, una de sus compañeras estaba a cargo del equipo de limpieza de ese día...

\- **_¡GILBERT!_**\- Sintió que la voz de Elizabetha le taladraba los oídos.- **_¡HOY TE TOCA HACER EL ASEO!_**-

Apretando la quijada, el chico de ojos rojos se dio a la fuga para evitar seguirla oyendo...

\- **_¡VUELVE ACÁ, ZÁNGANO!_**-

-**_ ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, MARIMACHA!_**-

Tras un par de vueltas y pasillos, logró deshacerse de ella. Pero justo cuando se creía libre, chocó con un muro...

\- ¡Ouch!- Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

Alzó la mirada para ver con qué se había estrellado, y se dio cuenta de qué el muro era humano...

\- _**KOLKOLKOLKOL...**_\- Con el ceño fruncido, la muralla humana de ojos violetas y cabello rubio platinado se veía más que molesto, casi listo para repartir golpes.

Gilbert no ponía moverse, ni pensar, e incluso se le olvidó respirar en ese instante. Sólo cerró los ojos al creer que sería golpeado, pero tras unos segundos de que no ocurriera nada, los volvió a abrir encontrando que los dos no estaban solos...

\- Tranquilo, Juanito.- Decía un joven moreno de cabellos color chocolate, quién frotaba uno de los brazos del rubio.- No es para tanto.-

\- Da.- Respondía el de ojos violetas con una gran sonrisa.- Como digas, José María.-

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó el moreno al albino una vez que el rubio se calmara.- Esa fue una caída fea.-

Siguió sin responder, siendo ayudado por el moreno para ponerse de pie, que además le sacudió la tierra de encima...

\- Ten más cuidado a la otra al correr.- Le sonrió el de cabellos color chocolate, y se volvió al rubio.- Vámonos ya, Juanito, tengo reteharta hambre.-

\- Da, igual yo.- Respondió el rubio y se fueron rumbo a la cafetería de la escuela.

Gilbert conocía al rubio, Iván Brangisky, y sabía de antemano que se había salvado por un pelo de quedarse convertido en una pulpa de sangre. Si no hubiera sido por el moreno, estaría yendo directo al hospital...

\- ¿Quién es ese?- Se rascó la cabeza curioso.- ¿Y cómo le hizo para aplacar a ese monstruo?-

_Se me había ocurrido una idea. No, tachen eso. Se me había ocurrido una Asombrosa idea..._

***PAS***

\- _**¡OUCH!**_\- Gritó al sentir una escoba aterrizar en su cabeza.- **_¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS!?_**-

\- _**¡TE DIJE QUE HOY TE TOCABA LIMPIAR!**_\- Elizabetha volvió a blandir la escoba para pegarle.- **_¡Y NO ME DETENDRÉ HASTA QUE LO HAGAS!_**-

_Y sólo era cuestión que de convencerlo..._

-**_ ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, MARIMACHA!_**\- Gritaba a la vez que intentaba cubrirse la cabeza.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
